


Awful Waffle

by Reay_Of_Sunshine



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, Pre-Jurassic World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reay_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/Reay_Of_Sunshine
Summary: You’ve been fired and just want to curl up in a bar, then you’re day is changed by a mathematician which a chaos theory.It’s better than it sounds.





	Awful Waffle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I decided to contribute to the Jeff Goldblum fan fictions, I’m not a writer and I don’t know if you guys would want updates, but enjoy!

I don’t usually end up in bars, especially not the kind that fills your lungs with the strong smell of alcohol, men’s cologne, and a slight hint of throw up that wouldn’t come out of the floors. why am I sitting on a stool watching the bartender get me a cold Corona while my arms keep sticking to the table? Simple. I was fired. From a science job I broke my back over for two years, they didn’t even care to explain why but I knew, once Jurassic Park went down in flames all the remaining scientists looked for new jobs, like mine. He slid the Corona to me and I took it and squeezed a lime inside the small descending barrel, drinking some as I wallow in slight self pity and glance up at the tv to see the news topic of this week ‘Jurassic Park, what it could have been?’ I sigh, they act like it’s the end of an era but even I know better, someone will try to save the park and make their own version of it, until everything repeats itself. ‘Maybe I should become a critic’ I thought to myself and let a stifled smirk appear on my face, not noticing the guy that sat beside me. I would’ve gladly kept ignoring the man if it wasn’t for him touching my arm “Aye, you listening?” He said in a strong new York accent “can I help you?” I asked with an unamused face, glancing at his features in distaste, he was military cut with a white ill-fitting polo shirt on that made him look to be at least in his forties “I’m thinking you can” he smirked and I moved my arm away from him “I’m not in the mood asshole, please go bother some other chick alone at the bar” I said in an unamused tone, but he persisted. I grabbed my beer and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm tightly and spoke “where do you think you’re running off too?! Get back here.” Trying to make me sit down again and I turned to smash my beer on him only to be surprised when I saw a flash of a man dressed in black punch the creep on his ass. I stood shocked as the bartender threatened to call the cops if they didn’t break it up, which was a stupid sentence because the creep wasn’t getting up at all. I looked at the man who had done that as he turned shyly to me “are you okay ma’am?” I stared at his face for a second and then nodded slowly, still shaken “I’m fine, thank you” I said and then quickly gestured to the man laying flat on the floor “Wha- oh- oh yeah, no problem, I’d say he deserved it” he said glancing around the room, swinging his body just a tad as he saw the angry looks around the room “I’d say let’s get out of here, I don’t think he’s going to be out for much longer” I agree, taking my drink and walking out with him.

It wasn’t until we stepped out into the busy night life did I notice the man who saved me, I let my eyes wander at the dark eyes, the stern yet soft look, his chiseled nose that his glasses sat perfectly on, curls that your fingers can get stuck in, those beautifully thick lips, not to mention his outfit that was a black button up with tight black jeans holding onto his thighs perfectly. He seemed so familiar but yet I couldn’t put a name to that face, but I’d like to. “Oh I haven’t even given you my name have I?” I said playing slightly coy “No I don’t believe you have” he seemed sweet, but I could tell he’s a bit nervous on how to act. “My name is Dr. (y/n) (Y/l/n)” I said coming back down to earth and being slapped with the hard reality that my title didn’t match my unemployment “Ian, Ian Malcolm” he spoke, his body leaned above me as I looked up at him, being only six inches smaller than him “Beg pardon but your name sounds familiar? Have I heard of you before?” He lets out a breath of air, seeming to shrug it off as he spoke “You’ve probably seen me on the news about Jurassic Park, I was there” it was then that it clicked “Oh yes now I remember! I saw you’re topic about chaos earlier this week!” He smiled and scratched his head, leaning slightly against the brick wall and nodded “So you have heard of me, but I’m curious, you said you’re a Doctor?” He gently pointed with a tone of ‘am I getting this correct?’ “Well, yes and no, I’m a scientist...was a scientist, up until InGen brought a lot of the scientists from Jurassic Park to take over our facility” you said looking down at your drink which was now almost finished “Oh I’m sorry about that, I had nothing to do with it I swear” he held his hands up in defense “Well who knows I’ll just find another job to work at” I played a strained smile well and tossed the empty bottle in a nearby trash can, hearing it’s glass echo against something making a small ‘clink’ noise. “Are you hungry?” He asked looking at his wrist watch to see it says half past ten. I think it over for a second and then realize I haven’t ate since breakfast and it was starting to heavily weigh on me “Sure, I don’t mind” I say and he smirks pointing at a breakfast place down the street “How about an Awful waffle?”


End file.
